Freedom (a danger daysMCR fanfic)
by Harvestmoongal2012
Summary: A girl escapes Battery City to find the supposedly ghosted Kobra Kid and Jet Star. The Fabulous Killjoys gladly accept her help to free Batter City. Along the way, she hopes to find out why they all seemed so familiar, before the bomb was dropped, before LA was Battery City. a My Chemical Romance fanfic. I don't own MCR! Only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay guys... I wrote this a while ago on paper, so the chapters might be a bit wonky and there may be some time between chapters, with my laziness and having to rewrite this all on my iPod. So... Ere ya go. It started with me being extremely chocolate crazed when I began writing it so... And IT IS NOT BASED OFF OF THE COMIC  
i haven't even gotten my paws on the comic yet...

CHAPTER 1

There once was a killjoy called Charlotte, she went by the name, Chocolate Mello.

Mello ran from the hell hole known as Battery City after learning the Truth. The painful truth of her parents working for Korse, the leader of Better Living Industries, or BL/ind.

Mello had curly, chocolate colored hair reaching her ribs, and bright, green eyes. She was only 5'2, and pretty thin.

The days that followed after her discovery, she had listened to the radio. Not that BL/ind shit... But the real stuff.

She had found the killjoy stations. She guessed she was lucky, to actually have service for it, even BL/ind had issues getting it if ever.

Stories of the Fabulous killjoys were her bedtime tales. Until one day...

"-Jet Star and Kobra Kid had a clap with an exterminator, and got themselves ghosted up on route Guano-"

Mello's head snapped up. "No... They can't be..." She muttered.

Mello had... Abilities... You could say. She saw things, and they told her Kobra Kid and Jet Star were definitely ALIVE.

Knowing what she had to do, the girl bolted up, grabbed a bag, and tossed many things in it.

She changed as well, into a pair of ripped skinny jeans with blue tights under them, a black long sleeved shirt under a bright blue tee. And an old leather jacket. She pulled on a neon green by and attached the radio to it.

Where she got those clothes?

Like I said, her parents worked under Korse. She got her mitts on some of those killjoy clothes from apprehended outlaws.

Lastly... Mello pulled out a white ray gun, adding it to her belt and grabbing her bag.

Before she left, Mello took her pocket knife, and cut her long hair short, now leaving it jagged and uneven, pulled a bear (with a smile) mask over her head, and hopped out her window, disappearing.

She was careful as she left, luckily avoiding the night guard dracs.

Mello's goal was to get to route Guano and find the two killjoys before dracs did. Pulling out a map, she traced the path she would take with her finger.

"YOU!" Someone shouted, directly behind her.

Draculoids.

With one swift movement, Mello was on her skateboard and headed to the tunnel leading to the desert outside of Battery City.

The draculoids panted as they chased the teen, soon losing her.

Mello escaped Battery City, grinning as she felt free.

Battery City is a prison.

A prison where colors are nonexistent and you either listened and lived, or rebelled and died.

If you break the rules, you better escape, or else you won't be seen again.

You take pills, they slowly turn you into more of a robot than human. The more you take, the less human you feel. Your emotions swept away, leaving you a shell. A shell with a beating heart, yet you never feel alive.

Mello hardly ever took them, pretending to, but hiding them under her tongue until she can spit them out. She refused to be a robot, a shell to be manipulated. That wasn't what she wanted.

When she spotted her chance, her excuse to leave, to be given a mission, she took it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day the sun was high, its rays beating down on Mello. Her face was sunburned, the bright red contrasting with how pale she usually is. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty, the fatigue heavily weighing her down. But she refused to give up.

Time was completely lost as she roamed the desert, luckily reaching her destination. Route Guano.

Her eyes scouted the area, seeing nothing but rocks, destroyed metal, bodies, and dust. Her boots made slight thumping sounds as she walked, her hands clenching her ray gun protectively. There was a clang, Mello jumped, her eyes wide.

It was nothing. Merely a piece of metal had fallen from a larger piece, already falling apart and rusting. Mellow bit her lip, moving on. Her pace quickened, impatience nagging in the back of her head. She began to run, her boots louder, her thirst and fatigue forgotten, her eyes scanning the area for bright colors, anything that stood out. Anything that might signal a killjoy. Anyone who might be one. Dead or alive.

Hearing a groan, Mello suddenly turned, looking for its source. She saw a man halfway behind a large rock, an afro ontop of his head. Bright clothes, definitely a killjoy if his hair hadn't given it away. She took hesitant steps towards him, almost there, suddenly his eyes opened. He grabbed his ray gun, aiming it at the younger girl.

She threw her hands up in surrender, alarm on her face.

He sighed in relief, setting his gun down. "Killjoy... He muttered, "What's your name, kid?"

"Mello." she said quietly, "You're Jet Star." she noted, pointing to him.

He glanced at her, nodding. "Yeah, now help me find the other one." He stood up, his height intimidating. They began searching.

After what felt like forever but couldn't have been more than an hour of absolutely nothing, Mello saw a flash of red and yellow out of the corner of her eye, she turned, seeing a killjoy. The red of his jacket, the yellow of his helmet and shirt. She stepped closer, seeing the words "Good Luck" painted on the visor.

"Jet! I found him!" Mello called over her shoulder, kneeling down next to the killjoy. She lifted her hands, getting ready to tug off his helmet. HE grabbed her wrist, his other hand yanking his ray gun out and holding it against her. She froze, in fear and surprise.

"Kobra! Jet exclaimed, "She's with us." he came over to them.

Kobra let go of Mello, sitting up. She moved back, standing up as he did, his head turned in her direction. Mello took several steps back, watching Kobra warily. He took his helmet off, revealing defined features, hazel eyes, and a mop brown and blonde hair, combed back. All together pretty good to look at, if you don't mind craning your neck. But then again, Mello had to do that with practically everyone.

Suddenly Jet spoke up. "Kobra, we need to get outa here!" His words were rushed, alarm sounding in his voice. They couldn't stay here, it was NOT safe at all.

Kobra nodded, placing sunglasses on his nose. He led the way, his helmet under one arm.

Mello cast a sad glance at the two killjoys. Jet turned, "Coming?" he asked. "Or do you want to be here when the dracs arrive?"

Her eyes widened, before she scampered after them, a slight hop in her step as she tried to deny the smile making its way onto her face.

There was no denying it, she was excited. She not only met TWO of the Fabulous Killjoys, but she got to go WITH them!


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you get here on foot?" Kobra questioned, Mello could only guess he was looking at her, with his dark sunglasses.

"Um.. Yeah... How else would I?"

Kobra exhaled though his nose, "well this is going to be one hell of a walk..." he grumbled, annoyed. Not that Mello blamed him, to be honest she would be just as annoyed as him, ya know, being supposedly dead, and next having to walk under the hot sun all day.

"It's not like we have a transmitter." Jet muttered.

Mello paused, "no.. But we could make one." she said, a grin growing on her face. She tugged the radio off her belt, holding it in their view. "If I can rewire it and use something as a disk to capture the signals, I'll be able to bounce them back." she said proudly. (A/N I have no idea what i wrote... Let's pretend it has a built in 2 way speaker. It's a fanfic.)

Ray grinned, "You're a genius!"

Mello shrugged, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Kobra merely looked away as Mello dug thorough her bag, she pulled out a dish (for some bizarre reason) and several wires. She plopped down on the desert soil and opened up the old radio and moving, cutting, and placing wires, hooking them up to the dish.

After what felt like an eternity, she stopped, smiling clearly satisfied. Flipping on the radio, she held up the dish, frowning when all she heard was static. She growled after having to adjust her position and walk around a bit. She huffed, turning around and facing the two killjoys. "Yo Ray-" she cut herself off, where had that name came from. Shaking her head, she looked back up, "Jet!"

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Mind giving me a boost? I can't get high enough." (A/N lolololol get it? XD)

"Alright." he let her clamor up on his shoulders, awkwardly holding the dish up with one hand, handing him the radio, and hanging on with her other hand. He switched the channel to Dr. D's.

"GOT IT!" she yelled in excitement, "Kobra talk!" she commanded, shoving the radio into Kobra's face, nearly falling off Jet in the process.

Kobra took it, casting a slight glare at Mello. She felt a pang in her heart, having no idea why. Maybe it had something to do with how familiar he seemed, him and Jet Star.

"Dr. D?" Kobra asked, holding the radio to his face as he spoke.

There was silence, and then crackling. "K-...-at yo-...Ko... Kid?"

"yeah, it's Kobra Kid, Jet and I are alive! We're a bit passed Route Guano, a kid-"

"Hey!" Mello exclaimed.

"-helped us out. Get here soon!"

"Gotcha K, Dr. D. signing out."

Kobra grinned, for the first time since Mello had met him. It was a bit shocking, but neat nonetheless. He actually had a nice smile... Mello shook her head, wondering where that came from.

"It's starting to get dark." Jet stated, his gaze on the lowering sun. His friends' gazes drifted to it as well. "We better set up camp, and hope that Poison and Ghoul get their asses here sooner or later..." he muttered the last bit, annoyance evident in his voice, making Mello smile. Kobra nodded, snorting slightly.

"You can never be sure with Ghoul..." Kobra muttered, making Jet chuckle, nodding in agreement.

That evening they were all sitting close together around a small fire, shoulder to shoulder, Mello wedged between Jet and Kobra like the cheese in a sandwich.

"So..." Mello said awkwardly, twiddling her thumbs. "You guys know any good stories?" she asked, looking up at Jet who shook his head. 'Okay... what about you?" she looked at Kobra.

"No."

She rolled her eyes, "fine then I'll tell you one..."

(A/N this is a mix between a story in fullmetal alchemist, and a Death Note spin off, two animes, I only wrote this crossover, the two ideas and original plots are NOT mine)

"There once was a man named Berry. Berry was a butcher. Day in... Day out... He'd always carve and chop up meat." she paused, the guys looked bored. She sighed, before grinning. "soon... he grew bored... Again. You see... Berry was an orphan with nothing to lose. A really screwed up kid he was... Using a butcher's knife to carve up animals... While they were... ALIVE. He would constantly stay out late, a knife in one hand, a jar of strawberry jam in the other. Back then he was Rue Ryuuzaki. Anyways, Berry started to remember what fun he had... carving up animals... living things... But he wanted something new. Just as Berry thought that, a woman walked into the shop. So, quick as the Flash, he yanked out a butcher knife. A grin on his face as she remained oblivious... The lights went out, there was a scream... Then, when the lights went back on, all that was left was the blood everywhere, a huge chunk of meat on the floor. Fresh. It wasn't cattle either..." Mello glanced at the killjoys, they were on the edge, their eyes glancing around the dark desert.

"And so, that day, the man once known as Rue Ryuuzaki, Berry the Butcher, forged a new identity. He became Beyond Birthday. Today they say that he still roams the streets, killing people, carving them up... leaving the world's best detectives searching in vain to find the serial killer." Mello finished, smirking slightly, trying not to to giggle at her friends.

Jet looked uncomfortable, Kobra cleared his throat, shifting slightly.

"That was... uh... interesting." Jet stated, awkwardly looking around.

"It was pretty good." Kobra said, "You'll have to use that to freak Ghoul out sometime..." he told her. "The damn prankster deserves it." he muttered, making Mello giggle.

Mello was about to say something else, when she saw 2 lights in the distance. She stood up, and looked closer, ignoring Kobra Kid's and Jet Star's curious looks.

"what's that?" she asked softly. The two others got up, looking closer.

"It looks like..." Jet mumbled. "The Trans Am."

A/N HAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT! CLIFF HANGERS! I'm queen of the cliff hangers. Take that peasants... Joking just jokin', anyways, I'd love for you guys to comment, tell me what you think, or if I messed up somewhere or got a name wrong, tell me and I'll fix it. THAAAAANK YOOOOUUU!


End file.
